Running into Love
by Adara Lyena
Summary: This is a slash fic. Legolas/? (you'll find out in part 2) An injured Legolas finds himself in Rivendell where he finds more than just hospitality.
1. Injured

Rating: PG 13(so far, will probably be NC 17 soon)  
Main Pairing: Legolas/? (you have to guess! you're given some clues)  
Status: In progress, unbetaed  
Warnings: not too much yet, implied violence  
Summary: Takes place before the books/movie.  
Legolas is caught unaware by some Orcs and is hurt.  
He escapes to Rivendell, where he finds more than just hospitality.  
Notes: I plan this to be a shameless lemony PWP,  
but, knowing me, it will probably end up being much longer than that.  
  
Running into Love  
Part 1  
  
Legolas was running, or rather he was attempting to run; however, the wounds on his right leg and in his side made running rather difficult, even for an elf. He had been cursing the orcs who had given him the wounds; yet, cursing did not really help him run faster so he eventually stopped. He really had no one to blame but himself, he had never expected to find orcs so close to Rivendell; obviously he had been wrong and now he was paying for it. He had been so absorbed in a dream about some random devilishly handsome and well-endowed lover that he had not even heard the orcs until they were at the edge of his camp. He was just glad that he was near Rivendell, relatively near that is, about a day away at the rate he was going. Hopefully he would get there before he lost too much blood.  
  
Legolas could still hear and smell the orcs shuffling around behind him, which prevented him from stopping and binding his wounds. Legolas stumbled along as best as he could while trying to think of a way to shake the orcs off of his glaringly obvious trail. It was then that he heard the gentle murmuring of water and was presented with a solution to his present predicament. Knowing that orcs were not generally praised for their intelligence, Legolas headed towards the water, hoping to be able to lose the orcs by crossing the river.  
  
Legolas managed to reach the stream without any incident; yet, he could hear the orcs gaining on him as his wounds slowed him down. Thankfully, the stream was relatively shallow, which allowed him to travel downstream in the water and thus effectively cover his trail of blood. Luck seemed to be his friend today, apart from the little incident with the orcs, for the stream had generous curves, which hid him from view of the orcs once they reached the stream.  
  
Legolas traveled his watery route for at least an hour, until he finally felt that it was safe enough to stop and examine his wounds. He waded out of the water and walked back into the woods. He then slowly settled down next to a tree, clenching his teeth as the movement caused the muscles around his wounds to stretch painfully as well as causing his wounds to start bleeding profusely again. Legolas held still for several minutes, waiting for the pain to subside a little. When he was finally ready to continue, he was confronted with a long gash on his right thigh and a rather deep wound in his left side. Legolas tore several strips of cloth from his tunic and bound the wounds as best as he could. As he applied pressure to the wounds to stop the bleeding, Legolas attempted to relax and hopefully regain some of his strength. He was still many hours from Rivendell and would need all the energy he could muster up in order to get there. He briefly considered trying to find a place to camp in order to rest; yet, he finally decided to continue on to Rivendell for he did not want to be discovered by the orcs again.  
  
Legolas sighed as he struggled to stand up, not looking forward to the long and most likely very painful journey ahead of him. Legolas looked around him and found a long, sturdy walking stick and then set out at a brisk pace. He tried to ignore the pain each time he stepped down on his right leg. He aimed at reaching Rivendell by nightfall but that depended upon how much he could endure the pain and keep up a fast walk.  
  
Legolas walked southward, tripping over unseen roots and branches, gritting his teeth, as the pain grew steadily worse with each step that he took. Within the hour the pain had become so overwhelming that he was stumbling blindly through the woods. The only thing that kept him going was the knowledge that Rivendell was somewhere up ahead and that hopefully the guards patrolling Rivendell's woods would find him.  
  
It was this thought that comforted Legolas as he found himself on the ground and lacking the strength to get back up again. As darkness overtook him, his last thought was that maybe this time he could finish his dream about a dark haired lover.  
  
End Part 1  
  
-And just who is this dark haired lover?! There are several options! You'll just have to wait and find out :)  
  



	2. Arrival

  
Running into Love  
Part 2  
  
Struggling through a foggy daze, Legolas gradually became aware of his surroundings. He was lying on a very comfortable bed in a spacious room that was bathed in sunlight. The architecture of the room was most definitely elfish, which suggested to Legolas that he was in Rivendell. Legolas eventually realized that there was a warm presence near him, which prompted him to turn his head in order to see who it was.  
  
"Welcome back, Prince Legolas."  
  
Legolas could not help himself, he just laid there gawking at the man sitting in a chair next to the bed. Was he dreaming? Or maybe hallucinating. For surely the creature before him could not possibly exist outside the world of his imagination. For never had he seen such beauty combined with such elegance and dignity. This person beside him seemed to exude an aura of calm and power that truly overwhelmed Legolas. He found himself immediately attracted to this dark haired elf; yet, he dared not draw a breath, lest the vision before him disappear.   
  
Legolas' wonder finally overcame him, causing him to say, "Am I dreaming?"  
  
"Hardly, young Legolas, you are among the living again," the dark haired elf said with a low, throaty laugh before saying   
  
The look Legolas gave the elf was so full of disbelief that it prompted the long haired elf to say "I am Lord Elrond."  
  
This statement ruined any success Legolas might have had at calming himself and caused him to again goggle at the vision before him. THIS was the lord of Rivendell?! Never had Legolas imagined the lord would be so regal and had had definitely never thought he would be as appealing to the eye as he truly was. Legolas had expected Lord Elrond to be more like his father-brash, arrogant and having the look of a fighter, given that Elrond had helped to defeat the Dark Lord. Yet, three thousand years certainly demands that even an elf should change so perhaps in the past the Elrond had been more like a warrior lord. Yet, it was this very lack of having the look of a warrior that Legolas found so appealing about Lord Elrond, he was so very different from all that Legolas was used to and had expected.  
  
"And how are you feeling?" Elrond asked once he realized that awe had rendered Legolas speechless.  
  
Giving himself a mental shake, Legolas assessed how he was feeling and found that he was currently feeling very much attracted to Lord Elrond. This was rather shocking for never in his wildest dreams had Legolas imagined that he would be attracted to the lord of Rivendell. Yet, Legolas was not going to let himself get too caught up in his feelings for he was positive that they would never be returned. Legolas suddenly had an unhappy thought; he was going to have to lie to Lord Elrond for he surely could not tell the lord what he was really feeling.  
  
"Fairly well, milord, although perhaps a little bit exhausted still."  
  
"Well, that is hardly surprising for you lost a lot of blood. If my guards had found you any later than they did, I would not have been able to revive you."  
  
"YOU healed me, lord?" Legolas asked, again overwhelmed with a sense of awe. That the lord of Rivendell himself had chosen to heal him and not have a normal healer do it was truly astounding. Legolas felt deeply honored that the lord had taken the trouble to do so.  
  
"Yes, with you being in such a grave state, it was necessary that you receive the best of care, which only I could give you. It was imperative that you did not die, for if you had, the political situation between Rivendell and Mirkwood would have become worse than it already is."  
  
This caused Legolas to laugh and say "You are quite right, milord, although I dare say that I could have enjoyed dying for it would have vexed my father greatly. Then again, he probably would have delighted in getting rid of me."  
  
"Do you enjoy being a nuisance to your father?" said a very surprised Elrond.  
  
"Absolutely," Legolas said with a huge grin. "Not only is it entertaining for myself but it also prevents him from becoming a dull and insipid sort of person."  
  
"Most peculiar," Elrond said with a raised eyebrow. "And do you think he knows where you are?"  
  
"Not likely, if he did we'd be able to hear him yelling and cursing all the way down here," Legolas said with a smirk. "Maybe I should write him a letter."  
  
"I would advice against it," Elrond said, looking a bit perturbed.  
  
"I wasn't serious, although you certainly are and I just hope that it isn't contagious for it's frightfully dull and boring to be so serious."  
  
Legolas immediately stopped talking and stared wide-eyed at Lord Elrond. He could not believe he had said that! Legolas felt his face redden as he realized how rude and disrespectful that had been. Elrond's shocked expression confirmed for Legolas that he had made a very grave mistake. He may be able to speak that way to his father but certainly not to the lord of Rivendell.  
  
"Yes...well, if you will excuse me, I have some...uh...matters of extreme importance that I must attend to. I will have a servant bring a meal and prepare a bath for you. Good day," Elrond said with a curt nod as he stood up and left the room perhaps a little too hastily.  
  
Once the lord was gone, Legolas groaned loudly as he quite literally smacked himself on the forehead. How could he have been so thoughtless?! So much for making a good impression, now Lord Elrond would feel as much contempt for him as he did for Legolas' father. How could he possibly face the lord again after he had behaved so foolishly? Burying his face into the pillow, Legolas gave a big sigh. Behaving so immaturely had certainly not been the way to get Lord Elrond to like him. Legolas had to admit to himself that he would be very happy if the lord liked him. This thought caused Legolas to dwell on those feelings of attraction that he had earlier determined he would ignore. Knowing that Lord Elrond must surely now dislike him made Legolas more attracted to him, no matter that it was a bit irrational. Perhaps he should just return to Mirkwood and brave his father's wrath rather than have to face daily the fact that the person he was attracted to hated him.  
  
End Part 2  


-and now you know who the dark haired lover is :) if you wanted it to be Aragorn I'm sorry, I like that pairing as well but I think I prefer this one.


	3. Distracted

Running into Love 

Part 3

            Elrond leaned against the door of Legolas' room, trying to catch his breath. Closing his eyes, Elrond tried to make sense of what had just happened and the emotions that were welling up inside of him.  He knew he should feel insulted by the way Legolas had spoken to him and Elrond made a very serious attempt to feel insulted.  Alas, he failed miserably.

            Shock was one of the things he knew he was truly feeling.  No one had ever been so blunt or impolite to him.  It was quite astonishing.  Yet, if he was honest with himself, Elrond must admit that he was intrigued and drawn to Legolas.  There was something new and refreshing not only in Legolas' behavior towards him but also in the prince himself.  So very different from all those with whom Elrond was closely acquainted.  It would be interesting to see what Legolas was like once he was fully recovered.

            Elrond briefly considered going back into the room and reassuring Legolas that his behavior had not insulted Elrond.  Yet, after several minutes of consideration, Elrond decided against it.  It would not be good to appear too eager to become acquainted with the young prince; it might give the wrong impression.  Although, Elrond was not quite sure whether such an impression, if created, would actually be wrong.

            No.  He would not go in, no matter how sorely he was tempted.  He would resist the urge to see Legolas.  Besides, he needed to be left alone so he could rest and heal.  Plus, Elrond had not lied earlier, he had things to do; although, they really were not that important but now seemed like a good time to do them.

            So, Elrond went to take care of various matters of state that needed his attention.  He made a genuine effort to get something, anything, done.  Yet, much to his dismay, Elrond found that his attention was always escaping his control and focusing on a certain unbelievably rude prince.  To his embarrassment, Elrond even found himself smiling and chuckling over what had happened.  For, in hindsight, it was truly quite comical.  Unfortunately, though, all this smiling and chuckling was rather uncharacteristic for the somber Lord of Rivendell.  It earned him many concerned looks from his advisors with whom he was currently meeting with.  Attempting to control himself, Elrond forced himself to continue with the meeting.

            Yet, only half of his mind was focused on the meeting.  The other half was very busy being annoyed and shocked.  Elrond could not believe he was letting Legolas affect him so much.  They had only interacted once.  Granted, Elrond had cared for the prince for many days.  So was it not natural, then, that he should be thinking and worrying about his patient?  However, Elrond was forced to admit that worry was not the only thing he was feeling towards Legolas. Elrond was tempted to think of his feelings as rather improper; yet, he was unable to.  He was too fascinated and interested in the young prince to even care if it was improper that he should be thinking about the prince so much.

            These were Elrond's thoughts, and many other similar ones, as he attempted to accomplish many important and serious tasks.  As the day came to a close and his work was all finished, Elrond found that he had no real recollection of what he had done all day.  He had been much too distracted.  He just hoped that he had not done anything or said anything he would regret later on.

            As Elrond made his way to his bedchambers, he found himself, quite mysteriously and unexpectedly, standing in front of the door to Legolas' room.  He did have a valid reason for being here though; he needed to check on his patient to ensure that he was doing well.

            Knocking quietly, Elrond tried to calm his nerves.  There was no reason for him to be nervous, all he was doing was checking up on his patient.

            There was no answer to his knock, which caused Elrond to begin worrying.  He quickly entered the room and moved towards Legolas' bed.  Worrying had been pointless though, for he saw that the young prince was merely resting peacefully and had therefore been unaware of the knock.

            Not one to waste a good opportunity, Elrond took several moments to observe and admire Legolas.  The prince was extremely beautiful; there was no way Elrond could ignore it or the effect it had on him.  Yet, it was not only the beauty that captured Elrond's attention.  What he particularly noticed was the essence of strength and determination that were also a part of Legolas' features.  Such qualities were very admirable and respectable.  These qualities drew Elrond's interest as much as Legolas' beauty and rather unique behavior did.

            Much to his surprise, Elrond suddenly found himself seated on the bed very close to the resting Legolas.  Unable to resist the urge, Elrond reached out and brushed Legolas' hair away from his forehead.

            Elrond looked at his hand in shock.  He could not believe he had just done that.  True, he did not regret it, for it had proved to him that Legolas' hair was just as soft as he had hoped it would be.  But he had no right to take such liberties.  The two of them were certainly not intimate and probably never would be given the tense situation between Rivendell and Mirkwood.  This was not too upsetting though; Elrond was perfectly content with admiring the young prince from afar.

            Feeling that he had stayed too long, Elrond rose and walked towards the door.  Taking once last, lingering look, Elrond left the room and shut the door behind him.

            Unfortunately for Elrond, he did not see the very happy and very triumphant smile that graced the face of a rather rude prince.

-Oh I really like the way this part ended :) Hope you did too!


	4. Encounter

  
Running into Love  
Part 4  
  
A very happy blond prince was walking the paths of Rivendell. To any observer it might seem that Legolas was on a casual stroll; however, this would be a false assumption. It would be more accurate to say that Legolas was prowling; one might even dare to say stalking, for Legolas was consumed with a need to find a certain elf. Unfortunately for Legolas, this elf was being very elusive and most difficult to find.  
  
Yet, finding the Lord of Rivendell would not necessarily result in a happy meeting. Orders given that morning had been dutifully ignored so that Legolas was no where near the bed Elrond felt the prince should be in. Instead, Legolas had been up for hours; he felt perfectly healthy again. Of course, falling in love had probably helped a lot.  
  
And he was in love; what else could it be? Having never been in love before, Legolas was not exactly sure what it felt like. Being frighteningly obsessed and unable to think of anything except the object of his affections seemed like pretty good hints that he was in love.  
  
So, Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, had finally found love. There were going to be a lot of broken hearts back home, especially his father's. That was a happy thought indeed; maybe his father would be so mad that he would kick Legolas out of Mirkwood and thus give him a good reason to spend all his time in Rivendell near Elrond.  
  
Elrond.  
  
It was truly astonishing that the Lord of Rivendell would be interested in him, even after he had behaved so badly. Legolas did not know how to account for it but he was not going to worry about it too much. All that really mattered was knowing that Elrond liked him, which he was absolutely certain of. Why else would Elrond be worrying about him so much? It was quite unnecessary especially since Elrond did not get along with his father. So, Elrond must be truly concerned for his health.  
  
Then, of course, there was last night. Legolas had been thinking about it all day and he swore that he could still feel Elrond's touch. And his smell! It was truly indescribable. A musky scent that left Legolas completely incoherent. After Elrond had left, Legolas had spent hours breathing in the air and sheets tainted with Elrond's smell. It had been a very heady experience; the only side effect was that now Legolas was completely addicted to Lord Elrond.  
  
Hence, the hunt for Elrond. Legolas was also quite determined to charm Lord Elrond into loving him. But where was he? It was going to be rather difficult to make Elrond fall madly in love with him if he could not find Elrond. No one seemed to know where he was either and Legolas had asked everyone. It was most strange that the people of Rivendell did not know where their lord was.  
  
Although, there was one place that Legolas had not checked…Elrond's bedchambers. Did he even dare go there?  
  
Oh, yes, he definitely dared.  
  
It was the most perfect place for a rendezvous; the privacy would be most advantageous for a little flirtation.  
  
Walking as quickly as he dared, Legolas soon found himself outside Lord Elrond's bedchambers. Pausing, Legolas stared at the very forbidding door, reminding him that the elf behind the door was often equally as forbidding. This characteristic, while admirable and appealing, was probably going to end up being a daunting obstacle between Legolas and his goal. Not that Legolas doubted the strength of his charms; it was just that…truth be told…he was a little nervous. Just a little bit though. It was obvious that Elrond was interested in him; yet, was he interested enough to overcome his dislike for his rude behavior or Legolas' father? Not likely.  
  
Legolas hated having such doubts, it felt abnormal. He was always confident in everything that he did and felt but ever since meeting Elrond, his steady confidence had run off somewhere. Now, he was confident one moment, doubtful the next or he would be overwhelmingly happy and then a moment later utterly depressed.  
  
Being in love was certainly hard work.  
  
But Legolas was determined to try his hardest to charm Lord Elrond into loving him. Certainly, if he was persistent enough, he could get Lord Elrond to give in to his attraction like he did last night.  
  
With this encouraging thought in mind, Legolas took a deep breath and knocked on the forbidding door.  
  


* * *

  
To the casual observer, the bedchambers of Lord Elrond were empty. This was most peculiar since, as the Prince of Mirkwood discovered, Lord Elrond was not to be found anywhere else in his realm.  
  
However, to the more astute observer, faint movements could be detected in a darkened corner of Lord Elrond's room. Here was the elusive Lord of Rivendell.  
  
Yet, there was something strange about him…was he…sulking? Are mighty lords allowed to sulk? Not likely, but given the circumstances, Lord Elrond should be allowed to sulk. For Elrond was engaged in a terrible struggle, more fearsome, more tiring than anything he had ever experienced on the battlefield or in his throneroom.  
  
He was battling his…attraction for Legolas. The 'L' word was unthinkable given his position as the Lord of Rivendell and the very fact that the word certainly did not apply to what he was feeling for the young prince. It was just a slight attraction that would surely pass quickly, especially once Legolas left. And he would leave; it would be too dangerous for him to stay here. Yet, the very thought of Legolas leaving was upsetting. To never be able to admire the beautiful prince, to never be amused or annoyed by his uncommon behavior? Such thoughts were unbearable.  
  
A knock on the door provided a welcome distraction from his thoughts. Maybe it would be Arwen, he could then tell her what he was feeling and maybe she could make sense of it.  
  
With this hope in mind, Elrond said, "Enter."  
  
Alas, the person who entered was not Arwen but most definitely a distraction. Not exactly the kind of distraction Elrond had been looking for since this elf immediately brought Elrond back to all those thoughts he had just been dwelling on. Yet, how could he be displeased? He clearly wasn't, given his excitedly beating heart and quickening breath. Then, of course, there was the small smile that appeared when Elrond saw an adorably confused and disappointed look flit across Legolas' face when he did not see Elrond.  
  
As Legolas turned to leave what he thought was an empty room, Elrond said, "Was there something you wanted, Legolas?"  
  
A startled elf was a very rare sight but it pleased Elrond greatly. Legolas was currently giving him a wide-eyed look with his mouth hanging open; Elrond could not help but chuckle a little; the rather silly look was rather endearing.  
  
Recovering his composure quickly, Legolas gave Elrond a dazzling smile and said, "Nothing in particular, milord, I just didn't have anything to do so I thought I would come visit you. Besides, I was rather curious to see what your rooms were like."  
  
That said, Legolas started to wander about the room, randomly picking up things and looking at them.  
  
Elrond was amazed at this blatant lack of respect for his privacy. Yet, why was he surprised? This behavior was certainly consistent with Legolas' previous behavior towards him. As Elrond watched Legolas wander about, a warm, contented feeling spread through Elrond as he saw how interested and pleased Legolas was with his possession. It was such a silly thing to be happy about; yet, Elrond could not help himself, he seemed to lose all control of his feelings whenever Legolas was nearby.  
  
A sudden thought came to Elrond, however, that quickly dispelled this pleasant feeling.  
  
"I thought I had told you to stay in bed."  
  
Setting down the book he was looking at, Legolas walked over to where Elrond was sitting, not looking the least bit guilty.  
  
"Yes, you did. But, as you can see, I am perfectly healthy," Legolas said as he spun around, showing Elrond just how healthy he was.  
  
Giving Legolas a disapproving look and trying to ignore the very pleasing body displayed before him, Elrond said, "You've only been conscious for a day and given the severity of your wounds, you are certainly in no condition to be out of bed. Even though you may feel well now, you are probably aggravating your wounds and you will most definitely feel unwell later on. I insist that you return to your bed!"  
  
"Oh, milord, I didn't realize that you cared about me so much!" said a gleeful Legolas to an astonished Elrond. "But now that you mention it, I am feeling a bit weary, perhaps I should rest for awhile. Although, I'm not sure if I have enough strength to get back to my room. I'll just have to borrow your bed for awhile. That is, if you don't mind, of course."  
  
Without waiting for a response, Legolas plopped down onto Elrond's bed. Elrond was not even sure how he would have responded if he had been given time to. He was certainly astonished but this feeling did not last long, it was soon overcome by a feeling of extreme happiness. An extremely handsome elf was currently on his bed! Who wouldn't be happy? But what to do about it?  
  
Nothing, absolute nothing. While Elrond had to admit that all he wanted to do was join Legolas on the bed; yet, it would be highly inappropriate to do so. There were so many objections to the formation of a relationship between them: the differences in their age and station, Legolas' father, the distance between their homes. So many reasons why he should not act upon his feelings.  
  
"Hey, Lord Elrond! Since I'm so weak and tired, would you mind getting that book I was looking at earlier for me?"  
  
"You're supposed to be resting."  
  
"I am! I'm resting my body just like you said to do. You didn't say I had to relax my mind as well."  
  
Sighing, Elrond got up to get the book for Legolas. The young prince certainly knew how to be infuriating. Elrond wasn't even sure if the prince was truly feeling unwell or just pretending for some strange reason.  
  
Retrieving the book, Elrond went to sit down on the bed and give it to Legolas.  
  
"I had no idea you were interested in the political history of Rivendell, Legolas."  
  
"Me neither! I imagine it's pretty dry, unless you're mentioned in it, that would be the only reason worth reading it."  
  
This was certainly unexpected flattery but Elrond was not displeased. It was a rather novel experience; it had been quite some time since anyone had been interested in him the way Legolas clearly was. Even knowing this though, Elrond still refused to do anything about their mutual feelings.  
  
However, Elrond was unable to follow through with this decision for Legolas forced him into action when the young prince took Elrond's hand and held it to his cheek. Unable to account for such a daring move, Elrond did not try to move his hand. This caused Legolas to smile and snuggle Elrond's hand.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't mind this after what you did last night." The surprised look on Elrond's face prompted Legolas to continue with, "Yes, I was awake!"  
  
Elrond just shook his head in disbelief, unable to think of an appropriate response as Legolas smirked up at him in triumph.  
  
Several minutes passed filled with awkward silence as the two stared at each other. Suddenly, with a rather determined look, Legolas sat up and pressed his lips firmly against Elrond's.  
  
Elrond was so astonished that he momentarily forgot that it was customary to kiss back when being kissed. This paralyzed astonishment vanished very quickly once Elrond realized how wonderful it was having Legolas' soft lips against his. Elrond immediately lost himself to the pleasure of kissing the one elf he desired more than anyone.  
  
It was only when Legolas moaned that Elrond was returned to his senses. What was he doing? This was so wrong; they should not be doing this! Hadn't he decided earlier that any kind of relationship between them would be impossible? This had to stop now no matter how much he wanted to continue, other things were more important.  
  
Pushing Legolas firmly away, Elrond said, "No, Legolas, this cannot be."  
  
"What? But…I thought…"  
  
"No, Legolas. This is wrong."  
  
"Wrong?" Legolas whispered, looking at Elrond with a confused and hurt look.  
  
How could Elrond possibly resist such a look? His chest tightened painfully as he realized he was hurting Legolas; yet, it was for the best.  
  
"You should leave, Legolas."  
  
"But, milord, why…"  
  
"Now, Legolas! Leave me. I wish to see you no longer!"  
  
Giving out a small, pained cry, Legolas left the room.  
  
Once Legolas was gone, Elrond stared at the spot where the young prince had just been laying. In his mind's eye he saw the tears that had been starting to flow down the anguished face as he had fled.  
  
Oh! What had he done?!  
  



	5. Emotional Chaos

Notes/Warnings: Probably should have mentioned this in earlier parts but Elrond and Legolas are OOC! And this might be slightly AU concerning my take on Thranduil but I'm not sure about that. Thought I read somewhere that things were tense between Elrond and Thranduil but not too positive about that. Just thought I would let you know!  Also, I feel that this part may be a little bit boring but it had to be written, next part will be more exciting!

Running into Love

Part 5

            Legolas was running, fleeing the scene of his humiliation as fast as he could. Not caring who saw him or what they thought of his wild behavior, Legolas ran, seeking solitude in order to give way to his chaotic emotions.

            Eventually finding himself in a secluded garden, Legolas fell to the ground and finally gave in to the tears that had been threatening to overwhelm him during his flight.

            What had gone wrong? How was it that Elrond could be so callous when it was obvious that he was interested in Legolas? What about last night? Did not that mean anything? Maybe…maybe Legolas had been wrong in assuming that Elrond was interested in him.

            No. That was impossible. Legolas was still confident that Elrond had at least some affection for him; there was just no other way to explain what he had done last night.

            But how to account for his behavior today?

            Legolas suddenly remembered what Elrond had said; that it was wrong for them to be kissing. Chest tightening painfully, Legolas was again overwhelmed with sobs. Those awful words, it felt like they were cleaving his heart into two. Those words were certainly going to haunted him, never give him any peace for a long time to come.

            Yet, how could something that felt so wonderful be wrong?

            Once Legolas considered this, several reasons occurred to him that might cause Elrond to say such a thing. But none of them were very rational. The differences between their age and station should not keep them apart when they could make each other happy! Who could possibly object to them having a relationship if they could make each other happy?

            Thranduil.

            How could he have forgotten about his father?

            Tears began to fall anew as Legolas realized the hopelessness of the situation. Elrond would never consent to a relationship with Legolas because of the tense situation between Elrond and his father.

There was absolutely nothing he could do; he would have to resign himself to the fact that he could never make Elrond love him.

            "Prince Legolas?"

            Startled, Legolas looked up to see Lady Arwen giving him a worried look.

            Rising quickly, Legolas gave the Lady a slight bow while saying, "Forgive me, milady, I did not realize that anyone was in the garden. I hope I have not disturbed you."

            "Please, do not concern yourself about that. But, tell me Legolas, what has upset you so much?"

            "Nothing of great importance, it will not bother me for long," Legolas said in what he hoped was a steady, convincing voice.

            Unfortunately, Arwen did not look convinced.

            "Legolas, I know that we hardly know each but, please, let me help you carry this burden that causes you so much suffering."

            This offer was very tempting but Legolas did not feel it would be appropriate to accept it. How could he possibly tell Arwen that he was in love with her father? Especially when nothing was ever to come of it.

            "I greatly appreciate your offer, Arwen, but truly it is unnecessary. I do not suffer greatly and any distress I may be feeling will pass in due time. You must forgive me, though, I fear that I have aggravated my wounds by walking too much today, I should like to return to my room."

            "Yes, of course, I hope you feel better."

            With a slight bow, Legolas left as quickly as he dared; unaware of the still worried eyes that watched him leave.

* * *

            Elrond was pacing, a very clear sign that he was disturbed. Yet, he was not as upset as he thought he would be. Rather, he was frustrated and mad at himself. How could he have behaved so terribly towards Legolas? There was absolutely no excuse for his behavior. He definitely could have handled the situation a little more tactfully. Should another such situation arise in the future, he would have to take care and control his feelings. Causing Legolas any sort of pain was entirely unacceptable. Yet, Elrond suddenly realized that it would be unavoidable, for he **must** continue to reject Legolas' advances should he make any more. It was his duty to do so.

            But what if Legolas tried to kiss him again? Would he be able to resist?

            Elrond could still feel the shadow of Legolas' lips on his own, could still feel the warm pleasure coursing through his body as he thought about the kiss. How he longed to be able to kiss Legolas again, to elicit more than just one moan out of the prince.

            Unable to ignore what his body was telling him, Elrond was finally forced to admit to himself that he desired, needed Legolas desperately. That perhaps what he was feeling really was love. But it was happening all so fast, how could he be sure?

            Suddenly stopping his pacing, Elrond forced himself to halt that train of thought. It did not matter whether it was love for he refused to act upon his feelings no matter how much he wanted to. If he did, it could only end in heartache, he was sure.

            A knock on the door forced him out of his thoughts.

            Was it Legolas? A part of Elrond hoped it was not; he was not ready to face the prince again, unsure if he would be able to resist Legolas' charms. Yet, most of him hoped it was Legolas, so he could apologize. So he could at least admire Legolas' beauty and enjoy his company.

            Inexplicably nervous, Elrond said, "Enter."

            It was not Legolas. Yet, his visitor was certainly not unwelcome, he was always happy to see his daughter. Especially now, perhaps she could relieve him of some of his distress.

            "My dear, it is good to see you," Elrond said while giving Arwen a warm hug. However, upon close observation, he noticed that she seemed upset. "Arwen, is something the matter?"

            "Yes, father. It is Legolas. I was in the garden just a short while ago when I happened upon him. He was sobbing as if his heart were broken. Father, I fear for him. I could see that he was suffering greatly; yet, he said it was nothing and refused to talk about it...Why, father! What is the matter? Please, do not be so upset!"

            Sitting down in the dark corner he had been in earlier, Elrond stared at Arwen with a horrified expression on his face. Had he truly broken Legolas' heart? Given his callousness and what he saw of Legolas' reaction to it, Elrond supposed it was entirely possible. Elrond never imagined that he had caused Legolas this much grief. But what if Legolas died because of his callousness? To never see Legolas again as a result of his own thoughtless behavior, such a thing would be unbearable!

            "Father! Just what exactly is going on here?"

            Yes, it would be a relief to be able to tell someone his troubles; hopefully Arwen would be able to help him. So, he told her everything that had happened between him and Legolas since the prince had regained consciousness. He tried to express as clearly as possible his feelings about Legolas and the current situation. Once finished, Elrond waited anxiously for her opinions on the matter.

            "Well, this is certainly astonishing! I never would have expected something like this to happen. My father, in love with the Prince of Mirkwood! Unbelievable."

            "I was, and still am, just as surprised as you, my dear. But, you understand why I feel nothing must come of it, right?"

            "Understand? No, I do not! What nonsense. Of course something must come of it if we are to save Legolas, you must tell him you love him."

            "No, I couldn't possibly do that. It would be impossible for us to have a relationship. There must be another way to save him from his grief."

            "There is not, father, surely you can see that." Arwen paused briefly, deep in thought. Then, grabbing Elrond's hand, she said earnestly, "Father, you love him and he loves you, that is all that matters. I know you told me why you think there can be nothing between you two but how can any of that matter if you truly love each other?"

            "Arwen, it is not that simple. I must consider my position as the leader of our people. There are some things that I should not do because they would interfere with my duties and one such thing would be getting involved with Legolas."

            "Father!" Arwen cried, just a little bit exasperated with her father's stubbornness. "Our people would never begrudge you for seeking happiness by loving another."

            "I am perfectly happy and satisfied with having the love of my family and our people."

            Laughing, Arwen said, "There are some things that we cannot provide for you, father. Only Legolas can do that."

            Unable to argue with this point, Elrond gave a frustrated sigh. Could it be really as simple as Arwen thought it is? Could he truly give in to his feelings for Legolas and it would all work out?

            Seeing that he was still unconvinced, Arwen said, "I think you two could make each other very happy if only you would let it happen. Of course, it will not always be easy and I think some of the objections you raised will create some problems. But you cannot let your fear of these problems prevent you from finding happiness. All relationships have their problems but love only becomes stronger and happiness greater when such obstacles are conquered. And I know you and Legolas have the strength to conquer any difficulties that you might encounter along the way. If you continue along the path you have chosen, not only will you deprive yourself of great happiness but you will also cause Legolas to suffer greatly. In fact, as I have already mentioned, you are already causing him terrible pain."

            Arwen was not afraid of guilt tripping her father into action. She was at her wit's end as to how to overcome her father's infuriating stubbornness and reluctance. Perhaps her words had been a little harsh but she was willing to try anything in order to secure her father's happiness.

            Her tactic, while perhaps a bit underhanded and unbecoming of a princess, was certainly having a profound effect on Elrond. In arguing with his daughter, Elrond had forgotten that Legolas was in a state of great agony somewhere and all because of his insensitive behavior. Could he knowingly continue to cause such suffering to the elf he loved? No, surely his own heart would break if he ever saw Legolas as Arwen had seen him earlier.

            Yet, there really was only one way to relieve Legolas of his suffering. But did he have the courage to do it? To confess his love and face the consequences?

            Yes. He did. He had to do it, for Legolas' sanity and his own.

            And, of course, Arwen was right. Everything she had said made his objections to a relationship with Legolas appear ridiculous. His people surely would not object and Elrond was confident that they would learn to love Legolas as much as he did. Of course, there was still Thranduil to consider. But Legolas would most likely know how to handle his father. Should a separation result between Legolas and his father, Elrond doubted the prince would be too upset. It would be a good excuse for Legolas to stay by his side in Rivendell.

            Smiling at this pleasing prospect, Elrond turned to Arwen and said, "Thank you, my dear, I knew you would help me solve this problem."

            "What have you decided to do?" Arwen said with a hopeful look.

            "I will talk to him."

            "Father! Could you please be a little more explicit?"

            Chuckling, Elrond said, "I cannot bear the thought of him suffering. So, I will open my arms to him and pray that my love will ease any pain that I have inadvertently caused him."

            "Oh, father!" Arwen cried. "I am so happy. I know everything will work out fine. But you must go see him now!"

            "Yes, of course, I'm going. But I must thank you for your wise words, I needed them desperately."

            "I know, father. Now, get going before I push you out the door!"

            Obeying, Elrond left quickly, eager to find his beloved prince.

-Mwahahah! Such an evil place to stop! Next part will be the last, will have a lemon so I'll be posting that part of the next part (heh that was convoluted!) on my website.

-Apologizes for Arwen's sermon on love, she just wouldn't stop talking! But I think I can definitely see her saying all that, especially with regards to herself and Aragorn.


End file.
